Pink Indecision
by Courtney4
Summary: The story of Nicole Robinson, her (eventual) admission to hogwarts, and her romance with ? ...:D what happens when a new student is admitted to hogwarts?...Read and find out! R/R! rated for drug references, sex, and violence (but not too graphic)
1. Meet Nicole

Lexus Nicole Robinson woke up, and instantly wished she hadn't. Her head throbbed painfully from the huge amount of alcohol consumed the night before. Her blurry eyes focused slowly on the mascara smudges that decorated her pillow. Afraid to roll over for fear of discovering who she had shared her bed with, she rolled out of the tangle of sheets and fell painfully to the hardwood floor. With the back to her bed, she staggered, naked, to the bathroom, her head spinning. She flicked on the light switch, wincing in pain as the light nearly blinded her. Closing the door and splashing her face with water, reddened eyes met themselves in the mirror above the sink.  
  
"Oh god, today is NOT going to be a good one." she muttered to herself in a ragged voice. She managed to get a bath going and contemplated sinking under the serene looking water never to come up again. 'Not for the first time' she thought bitterly. Climbing clumsily into the water, she heard noises coming from her bedroom. 'Hopefully whoever it is will be gone by the time I get out of here.' Even the voice in her head sounded hung over. She gently washed her dyed pink hair and placed all her body jewelry in a tin on the side of the tub so she could completely wash away the nights' filth. How many laws had she broken last night? She didn't care, but it must have been quite a lot. How stupid the bouncers had to be, letting a sixteen-year-old drink as much as she did in a public place. Probably because she'd slept with some of them. "Makes sense I guess." Unconsciously spoken aloud. 'I'm sure my guest won't mind.' As if on cue she heard the front door click shut. Her tired bones ached to be stretched, and this was something not easily accomplished in a bathtub, so reaching for a bright, fluffy towel, she wrapped herself in the softness. Heading back to the bedroom, she dressed in jeans and a tank top, replaced her piercings, brushed her hair and started to pack.  
  
**Five years ago**  
  
"Lexus! You're going to miss the train to Durmstrang!" "Shut up mom! I'm not going! I'm already enough of a freak! I don't need your help!" "You WILL be an accomplished witch! I will not see you ruin your life!" "Then close your eyes!" The door to her bedroom flung open. The result of a well-placed kick. Nicole's gigantic mother wobbled into the room. Her heart sank. There was no way she could defend herself against the monster that stood before her. She let herself be thrown out of the room and down the stairs. Landing in a tiny crippled heap at the bottom of the stairs, she forced herself to stand, and on the edge of unconsciousness stumbled to the limo waiting outside the Robinson mansion. Her bags were thrown in roughly after her and the door slammed. Thankful for the tinted glass, She gave in to her throbbing head and passed out instantly.  
  
Her chauffeur woke her as they pulled up to the station. "Miss Robinson, we're here! How are you feeling?" Way too cheerful for her state of mind. "mmmm" she replied. He gathered her bags and she walked as quickly as she could to the station. After boarding the train and getting settled, the chauffeur bid farewell and she waved him hastily away, wishing she could not see the pained look of sympathy embedded on his face. Wishing she could hide the bruises that had appeared on her arms and face. Locking the compartment, she slept in silence until the train stopped and she arrived at Durmstrang. To her it could have been prison.  
  
Within a week she had been expelled. Her mother was furious, but that's what Lexus wanted. Because of her parent's extensive connetions and her mothers' vigilance, she kept being placed here and there. School hopping became a regular occurrence. She now went by Nicole, she decided it suited her better. By the time she turned fourteen, she had been expelled from almost every witching school in the known world, and battled addictions every day of her life. At fifteen she moved to Toronto, Canada, in an expensive home her parents had paid for. This allowed her to sample all of the schools the other side of the globe had to offer. Her appearance had changed so drastically that her own family did not recognize her. It was the day of her sixteenth birthday that she received the letter. As a last ditch effort of her mother, she had been accepted to Hogwarts. And it was all about to start again.  
  
**Author Notes** My first story! R/R! If you wanna see more let me know! I have plans to hook her up with someone.. who do you think she should be with! :D with your help this could be an awesome story :D!  
  
*caio! ¤Courtney¤  
  
::Disclaimer::  
  
I do not own anything that is proporty of J.K. Rowling. I'm just a fan. I do own Nicole. though you may have seen this character before because I RPG'd as her for a little while. Have a good one! I'm out! 


	2. A Quick Flight And Meet The Parents

Nicole gathered together a few essentials and stuffed them in a tan leather suitcase. Most of her things were already packed and sent ahead to Hogwarts, and one of her mother's maids went with them to make sure they were all unpacked safely. She could have sent all of her things ahead, but she had wanted a reason to wake up in the morning. She needed all the reasons she could get. She headed to the bathroom to apply some makeup, although she knew she didn't need it. Her face had always been beautiful; she used makeup as a disguise. So no one would recognize her as the shy, beaten child she had once been. It was just one weapon in her artillery of the anti-social.  
  
The task finally accomplished, she went through the rooms, seeing if she had forgotten anything. Grabbing the suitcase, she took one last look around the silent house and sighed. Her eyes argued when she stepped out into the morning sun. She had never felt so alone as she locked the door and approached her own 2003 silver convertible Mercedes Benz. Her chauffeur, now older and grayer than she had remembered, was waiting by the drivers' side to take her to the airport.  
  
She had a few last-minute things to buy, so a quick shop on Young Street was a great idea. Stopping at Gucci, she bought a posh-looking watch. She needed one, and had decided to use as much of her parents' money as possible. She stopped in at a small private piercing store, to find jewelry less extreme than that she currently wore. She bought a few necessities for the trip, like music she hadn't got around to buying and a new CD player. Her chauffeur refused to let her carry boxes. Now she realized why she didn't like having him around as much. Feeling like the world was passing her by, she let the man drive her to the airport, and took her bags to the luggage counter himself. Saying goodbye to her car, she settled into first class, and started in on a book.  
  
A few hours later, the plane came to a stop in London airport. It was already almost sunset. She found a dark limousine waiting for her outside. Humming softly, she carried her own bags for the first time since she'd left her house. The driver immediately got out and gave her a hand packing them in the trunk. She gave him a weak smile and thanked him. He opened the door for her, and she climbed in, seeing a nice supper laid out for her. Nicole ate hungrily, and when the cab pulled to a stop in front of the glittering Conrad Hotel, she was already very sleepy.  
  
Her room was on the top floor, the best suite in the hotel. Comfortable chairs were scattered lovingly across the floor, and an overstuffed sofa lay lounging on the carpet in front of the TV. There was faint classical music playing, and a dozen fresh red roses were in the middle of the coffee table. Turning toward her room, a lavish king-sized bed greeted her. She set her purse on the floor, and instructed the bag boy to do the same with her suitcases. She gave him a hefty tip, and told him that she could manage to take care of herself for the night. Finally alone, she had a quick bath and walked around in the complimentary bathrobe. She made herself some tea and watched music videos until her head felt so heavy she could barley keep it up. Climbing between the satin sheets, she fell instantly asleep.  
  
She woke at seven London time. Her flight had been booked so that she'd arrive two days earlier, so she could to some sight-seeing and shopping that could only be done in Diagon Alley. And to visit her parents. Nicole was not looking forward to the last one.  
  
It was around noon she finally gave in to the need to see her father over the hate she felt for her mother. The house mansion loomed in front of her. Pristine and perfect, never a weed in the garden, never a shingle missing, such a stark contrast to the slums of London. It was an inviting house if you didn't know the people that lived in it.  
  
And so she approached hesitantly and knocked on the door. The security camera swiveled to face her. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she realized that they could watch her at any time whenever they wanted to. It would never fail to scare her. The door swung in, and the shocked face of her father greeted her. He obviously disapproved of her appearance.  
  
"Lexus? WHAT are you wearing?! Why is your hair pink? And why do you have all those holes in your face?" To greet his exclamations, she turned around and showed him her tattoos. Intertwined snakes on the back of her neck, and a very evil looking dragon perched on her shoulder blades. She wasn't about to show him the other one.  
  
To his pale face, she simply stated, "I've changed." And stormed past him into the house. She was beginning to regret coming here but she did need to talk about things. Her mother was patiently waiting at the gigantic dining room table. When Nicole entered the room, a look of horror crossed her mom's face and she gasped "Lexus!"  
  
"Fuck off, mom." Nicole grumbled sourly. This one trip had ruined her whole day. After her mother had finished gaping at her appearance, and blushing at her comment, she started in on business.  
  
"Your father will come with you to the entrance of Diagon alley. You'll share our bank account, we've had a spare key made just for you." Nicole tried to look overjoyed, but only succeeded in a slight smirk she hadn't meant to show. Her mom hadn't noticed. "You will need everything on this list. I can't help but notice that you have quite a lot of items you decided to bring with you." Her mom always talked like there was a pole stuck up her ass. "So we persuaded Dumbledore to let you have just one other roommate in a very big room, with its own bathroom attached."  
  
Nicole knew what her mother was doing. She was trying to make her want to stay at Hogwarts. At this, she knew that this school was the last. Her other stays had not been comfortable at all. She nodded to her mother to continue. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible and opening her mouth would do no such thing. "Please put up with this one? You have no idea what we've done to get you into it." She smirked again, and her mom noticed but didn't say anything. She knew that no matter how much she argued with Nicole, it would solve nothing. After studying Nicole's emotionless violet eyes for a moment, she sighed and backed off. "Bernard?" A few seconds later, Nicole's father entered the room and offered his arm to Nicole. She took it and, arm in arm, they both walked out the door and climbed into the waiting limousine. 


	3. An Eventful Train Ride, Room For Two

The sleek limousine pulled up at the dingy pub that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. There, Nicole's father, obviously accepting that she could take care of herself now, embraced her and apologized for about the thousandth time for his behavior. She hugged him back, she did, after all, love him.  
  
"Goodbye dad, I can find my own way back to my hotel, it's just around the corner." She smiled at him, and he handed her a small golden key for the joint account at Gringotts. She placed it carefully in her pocket, and smiled at him again, a rare occurrence for her when she was not intoxicated. She climbed out of the limousine and didn't look back as she entered the pub.  
  
The door creaked angrily as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Everyone sitting down looked up instantly, and she smirked at how funny they looked. So uniform and synchronized, as if all their minds were exactly the same. Following her father's directions, she counted bricks and tapped the correct one. The wall opened suddenly, revealing a bustling street full of activity. Nicole glanced around a moment, and headed towards the great crooked building called Gringotts bank. After persuading the goblin to take her to get her money, she climbed into the strange cart that rolled along on a railroad track. Down and down they went, finally coming to a halt in front of her parent's vault, number 3402. The key fit perfectly, and the solid doors creaked open to reveal a gigantic iron room filled to the brim with gold. She filled up her purse and closed the door, letting the goblin lock it. As she exited the building, she could still smell the mildew that grew on the walls so far down.  
  
Looking at her list, she headed first to get her robes fitted. Approaching the shop, she tried to ignore the curious glances in her direction. She must have been the only person wearing jeans in the whole alley. As she pushed open the glass door, a little bell rang, signaling her presence. At the moment, the shopkeeper wasn't very busy, so she clamored over to be of assistance, putting down her newspaper and upsetting a feather duster in the process.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" Nicole immediately liked her; the woman didn't give her a look of disgust towards her appearance, but rather just smiled gently and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Um, I kinda need some robes? I'm going to Hogwarts this year and." The woman didn't let her finish. "Hogwarts! How delightful! I'm sure you'll do well there! Sixth-year is it?" Not waiting for her answer, she immediately broke out the measuring tape. "A size 24 waist, how lovely, it's always a challenge fitting the robes to such petite figures, you must be the envy of all the boys..." and other mutters like this one followed. After a little while all her measurements were written down in the chicken-scratch writing of the woman, and she retreated to the back to see if she had anything already made in my size.  
  
"You're in luck! This one's just a bit off. I'll make it fit with just a little wave.there we go perfect!" she exclaimed as she waved her wand at two comfortable-looking pitch robes she held in her hands. "Will you be needing any house robes? Oh I suppose you don't know just what your house is yet do you? A pity, they're very lovely. Oh well. That'll be 49 silver sickles please?" Nicole handed her some gold coins, and she made the correct change. She thanked the shopkeeper and left.  
  
Her next stop was Olivanders'. The old man that came to her assistance smelled funny. She wrinkled up her nose unconsciously, but the man didn't notice. "In need of a wand?" he croaked out in a worn voice.  
  
"That's why I'm here." She said with just a hint of sarcasm. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger, but he didn't say anything. 'Oh well, if your gonna ask stupid questions.' she thought. He roughly pulled a want off of one of the massive shelves. She had had many wands over the years, but had 'misplaced' every one because she hated how they had never worked for her. She was much better at potions, even though she didn't want to be a part of this whole witch thing.  
  
"Try this one." He looked about to ad 'impatient brat' to the end of his statement. She waved it around for a moment, and nothing happened. He sighed and took out another one. This one also didn't work. The third one he took out was dark wood, and looked to be black. It was perfectly straight and sleek. She tentatively reached for it, and a pale glow emanated from her skin. "I think we've found it!" he exclaimed. She realized what a thrill it gave him when he found the 'right one' for somebody. She paid for the wand and left.  
  
The checklist stated plainly that she needed lots of books. The first bookstore she found she dove into. People all around her were staring at her, and she couldn't stand it. She handed the list to the storeowner, a middle-aged blonde haired man, and he found her the appropriate books. After stopping at the apothecary and getting the items needed for potions' class, her purse still felt like it had had nothing removed from it. Her eyes fell on a sign that said 'pets for sale'. She stood there for a moment, debating what type of pet she wanted. The letter said strictly 'cats, toads, owls or rats ONLY' but she wasn't one to stick to rules. Against her better judgement she decided to obey the rules just this once, that and she really wanted a kitten.  
  
Opening the heavy wooden-framed glass doors, she entered the shop, and the scent of sawdust hit her like a curtain. Stunned for only a moment, she managed to find several cages holding have a dozen cats each on the left- hand side of the store. They were sorted by colour, eye colour and hair shape, she could see as she approached them. Looking in the cages with black kittens in them, all begging her for a chance to play, she decided on a shorthaired black kitten with stunning violet eyes that matched her own. Opening the cage, all of the purple-eyed kittens climbed onto her immediately, purring loudly and licking her hands. Only one made it all the way up to her shoulder, and it's purring sounded strangely musical in her ear as it snuggled against her neck. Her heart melted. She pried the other kittens off of her body and closed the cage. Walking up to the counter, she touched her now sleeping companion and said, "I'd like this one, please." The young lady at the counter keyed up the kitten into the cash register and found a black litter box, a can of magical litter that never ran out, a water and food dish, a small bag of kitten food, and a bed, and rang them in as well.  
  
"Your total comes to 20 galleons and 3 sickles, please. Nicole counted out the money and left the store, her kitten on her shoulder, and her encumbered with boxes and several levitating behind her. After the short walk to her hotel room, and several weird looks at the levitating boxes, she set up the cat things, and went to bed, ready for the train ride tomorrow.  
  
The next day came way too early. She gathered up her remaining things, put the kitten on her shoulder, and called her chauffeur on his cell phone. "Come pick me up there's no way I can carry all this shit!" was her exasperated reply to 'Hello?' She called the bus boy to carry her luggage to the elevator, and checked underneath everything to make sure nothing was left behind. Today was officially her first day of hell. As the Limousine pulled up to the train station, her heart hit the floor. The kitten she had named Star was her only friend here, and given her appearance and the strange looks she'd received in Diagon Alley, presumably the only friend she'd make. Oh well. She didn't plan to stay the whole year anyway. The chauffeur carried all of her suitcases, while she carried on the kitten and its' food and water, her purse and the box of robes.  
  
She climbed aboard the train, and her chauffeur loaded her things in one of the cargo cars. She found a vacant compartment, and settled into it. The as more and more students boarded she felt incredibly alone. She put on her headphones and listened to her favorite band, Robin Black and the Intergalactic Rock Stars. She glanced up at one point out the compartment window to see a pale-haired boy staring at her. Surprised, she quickly turned off the music and opened the door. "What the fuck do you want, little punk?"  
  
He snarled at her. "Do you know WHOM you are speaking to, filthy mud- blood?" Gathered around him, with the same evil expression on their faces, were two guys that looked like football players. She almost laughed out loud at this, the typical British snob. She was about ready to smack him in the face.  
  
"No, and I don't really care either. If you'd like to talk to me get rid of these two fat-asses behind you and maybe I'll think about it." She studied his face for a moment; he really was quite handsome, even if he did use way too much hair gel.  
  
He snapped his fingers, sending the two monsters away. "My name is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. I haven't seen you around before. Explain yourself."  
  
"You're making demands of me? Get out of my sight you little worm." She turned to go back to her compartment.  
  
"Stop! No one turns their back on me!"  
  
She gritted her teeth, about ready to murder the little brat. She took a deep breath. "What do you want?" 'As if it will make any difference' she thought bitterly. She already hated him.  
  
"I was wondering why you didn't start here when you were eleven?"  
  
"Because I'm too good for your stupid rules? Now get out of my face." He abruptly turned and stormed back to his 'friends'. When Nicole had closed the door to her compartment safely, she burst into laughter and changed into her robes. "Haha! Draco! What the fuck kinda name is that? What an ass!" she allowed herself a few moments of joy.  
  
Her body ached for some heroine. She pulled the curtains on the door window and reached into her purse to pull out a ready-made needle she had prepared in her hotel room earlier. Pushing the tip into the vein in her arm, she applied pressure on the top, and watched the liquid enter her. She used only enough to keep her steady, so she wouldn't be tripping all over her first day. If she ever needed more she could just send money to her 'friends' in Toronto. It was that simple. Owl post was not monitored.  
  
Covering up all evidence of what had taken place, she rolled down her sleeve and flexed her arm. The pain would subside, and so would the burning in a moment. She had grown used to these sensations over time. The kitten jumped into her lap, and she pet it absent-mindedly.  
  
A knock on her door stirred her from her thoughts. "What do you want?"  
  
"Candy tray!" an overly cheerful voice called.  
  
"No thanks! I don't want any!" she yelled at the lady. She heard the tray rumble by. The train eventually rolled up to the station. She gathered her things, and hid the kitten in the hood of her robe. It seemed quite content there.  
  
She glanced around one last time, and then made her way off the train. A little bit difficult, with the expanse of students getting off the train. Someone called out "First years this way!" and Nicole briefly wondered if she'd join them. She decided to follow the masses, someone said that they'd take their bags up to her room, so she handed them over and kept walking, unluckily winding up next to Draco. He immediately tried to look down her robes.  
  
She smirked when she saw this, and decided to get away from him as soon as possible. This plan didn't work, and she wound up sitting beside him in the hall. Everyone was seated at the four gigantic tables. The chairs were surprisingly comfortable. Draco, catching on that she knew he was looking at her, decided to stare down at the table instead. "So, is the table clean?" she asked innocently. He smirked, a delightfully cute expression for his face. She almost audibly gasped. No way was she going to think about HIM that way.  
  
He looked at her fully and said, "you never told me what your name was."  
  
"You'll hear it in a moment anyway." She was right. As soon as all the little first years got finished having a moldy hat scream out their house name, A strange old man called out her name.  
  
"Lexus Robinson, please approach the sorting hat, if you will." Heads swiveled, searching for the foreign name. Draco looked at her, shocked, in recognition of her family name. The Robinson's just happened to be wealthier than the Malfoy's.  
  
She gave him her best 'told you so' smile and stood up with a flourish. Walking straight, she let her robes swirl around her as she approached the man. "It's Nicole." She pointed out to the headmaster.  
  
"Er- Nicole. Will you sit here please?" Against her instinct, she complied.  
  
He placed the foul-smelling hat on her head. It was reading her mind! She let it know just how disgusting she thought it was. It seemed to find her equally gross and called out "SLYTHERIN!" as soon as it could. 'Whatever you filthy thing. I don't care.' She thought directly to the hat. "Where do I go?" she said to the old man. He pointed to the table she had been sitting at as he removed the now squirming hat from her head. 'Well, that makes it easy. It better not have messed up my hair.'  
  
She glared at the hat and took her seat. Old Man made some announcements and then food appeared on her plate. Since she'd just had a shot of heroin, she wasn't that hungry. She picked at a roll, and talked to Draco. It seems he wasn't so bad. He'd noticed her red snake tattoo when she turned around, and asked about it. She told him that it was her very first tattoo and she had gotten it mostly to piss off her parents, and because it was a dare. His admiring face was a little unsettling.  
  
"You have more than one?"  
  
"Yeah," was her answer. She didn't feel like showing him the dragon and especially the broken heart on her left ass cheek. That one was too emotional to explain anyway. The novelty of why she'd gotten it done hadn't left her yet. Obviously put off by her answer, he asked if she wanted to skip out and go to her room early. "I don't know the way."  
  
"I do. And I know the head boy this year, so I know the password as well." Grateful for the excuse to miss the rest of this boring food fest, she agreed. They stood up to leave, and a teacher looked directly at her. His black gaze burned through her, and she returned with equal force. No one pushed her around. He quickly looked back to his plate, and she walked out the door, following Draco.  
  
Desperate to make conversation as they wound down cold corridors, Draco muttered, "Why do you take that bag with you everywhere?" Referring to her purse, of course. She debated telling him the real reason.  
  
Instead she simply said "I have things that I need in here." And he accepted that.  
  
"So, wow, you're a Robinson. I just thought you were some mudblood or something."  
  
"Because my hair was pink? Wow Draco, you are incredibly-" The painting sliding open stopped what she was about to say. Gratefully because she knew she would have regretted it.  
  
"What room are you in?" Draco said curtly as they stepped into a comfortably furnished room full of green banners and green everything. The fireplace was burning soundly and it was very warm. She immediately took off her robes, and walked around in dark jeans and a black bra. Draco looked astonished. She laughed at his lusty expression and began to explore.  
  
"Where's the two-person room?"  
  
"Oh you mean upstairs? That's co-ed." Realization dawned on his face.  
  
"You're staying with me."  
  
"Great. At least it wont be some chotchy princess that I have to learn to ignore." She walked up the stairs and opened the door. Her bed looked so inviting. There was two of them, king-sized, and lots of room. The bathroom was spacious. The tub was as big as a hot tub.  
  
This room was obviously reserved for the head boy and girl, but it seems that Dumbledore had changed all this to accommodate her. It seems that whoever made up the rules for Slytherin favoured Draco as well. Interesting.  
  
She unpacked some things, took the gently cradled kitten in out of the robes in her hands and set up the litter box and cat things in a little room off to the side that appeared to be created just for her. Draco unpacked his things, and helped her set up her stereo system with magic.  
  
After everything was unpacked, she could hear noise coming from downstairs. It must have been the other students creeping up to bed. She magically locked the door, and stripped naked. Draco gaped, mouth open. She smirked at his astonishment, then reached for one of her silky nightgowns. Black, of course. She brushed her hair, and climbed into her huge four-poster bed.  
  
"Night Draco." She sighed tiredly. She didn't hear his reply as sleep claimed her. 


	4. Caught in the act

She woke around six the next morning, and showered quickly. She was blow- drying her hair when Draco woke up. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She was so shocked she dropped the hair dryer and shoved him off of her.  
  
"Draco! What the fuck?!" He obviously thought they were on a hugging basis. Barely tolerated was more like it.  
  
"Sorry. Hrmmmf!" He muttered obnoxiously, then jumped into the shower. She smiled at this, and continued with her hair, then moved on to her makeup. Walking naked back to her side of the main room, She decided to wear dark button up jeans and a black tank top and bra. Pulling her robes over top, she hated the restricting feel of them, but she loved the colour of the fabric. Turning on the stereo, She blared Robin black, took a needle out of her purse, and quickly fed her addiction.  
  
Draco stormed out of the bathroom just after she had put her things away. "Turn that bloody music down!" "Go fuck yourself! I like this song!" She yelled just as loud back at him. He glared at her but said nothing. She grabbed her books, said goodbye to her kitten, and left for breakfast. Walking through corridor after corridor, she managed to find the great hall again, and grabbed a soft-boiled egg and toast. She usually didn't eat breakfast, but today she was strangely hungry. Sitting down quietly, away from everyone else, she ate quickly. She was about to stand up to go, when a group of people sat down around her. "What do you want?" She demanded sourly, looking up at their faces. There were three of them. One boy was very ugly, with a crooked nose and red hair. The other had glasses and black hair. He looked preppy. The girl was quite pretty, but she looked like she didn't take care of herself. Three traits she could not stand, represented in all three of them.  
  
They looked taken aback at her words, but the boy with glasses quickly remembered why he sat down beside her. "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley," he pointed to the other boy. "And this is Hermione." He looked rather proud of his name, this Potter.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Hermione said and smiled a fake smile. Nicole felt about ready to smack her in the face.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, what do you want?"  
  
The smile faded from Hermione's face. "Well, we just wanted to say hello." She said hesitantly.  
  
Nicole glared at her. "Good bye. And don't talk to me again." She smirked at all three of them, and the expressions of surprise on their face. "I don't talk to people that I have nothing in common with. Waste of time." She picked up her book bag and walked away, leaving them staring at her back.  
  
Her first class was Transmorgification with Ravenclaw. She waved her wand and easily turned the frog that was given to her into an inflatable chair. She found this funny, because she'd gone to school less than everyone in the room, and she managed to do it the first try. By the end of the class, only one or two people had gotten the desired result. There were several inflatable frogs, however. She decided to keep her chair, because her room needed furniture. In between classes, she brought it up to her room.  
  
Her next class was Potions. She descended the dank dungeon stairs along with about twenty other students including Draco, who was not currently speaking to her. She noted that her three visitors at breakfast were also with them. They had been seated for about five minutes, and she had been staring at the floor for about four of those when the back doors crashed open and the man that had been staring at her during the supper last night entered. At this close, she could see his features more clearly. His hair was dark and greasy, his teeth were gross and yellow, but she could see that he did these things on purpose. He met her gaze and faulted, then continued to his desk.  
  
"Take out your text books. Turn to page 12." He snarled. She already had hers out; otherwise she wouldn't have done as she'd been told. Flipping to the correct page, she saw that they were creating a healing potion. How difficult. She immediately measured out the ingredients and threw them in her cauldron. While he was still explaining the process, she had managed to mix the ingredients and bring her potion to a simmer. He finished with "It should be a light lavender." then caught sight of her potion and added "like Miss Robinson's." The whole class turned and faced her.  
  
Nicole hated being singled out, so she gave him her best 'fuck you' look and closed her text. Draco looked dumfounded, again a rather cute look for his face. She was already packed and had saved a generous portion of healing potion in a vial and cleaned up her surrounding area by the time class was half over. Bored out of her mind, she put on her headphones and listened to some Nelly. She was singing along softly to 'Hot In Herre" when a shadow fell across her desk. She looked up. The professor stood over her, menacing. She had a feeling that he never looked anything else. She turned off the headphones.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come to my office immediately." He didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound happy either. She placed her discman on the table and stood. She followed him out the door and around the corner to a very cold, sparsely furnished room. Shutting the door behind her, he sat down in a rickety chair.  
  
He cleared his throat. "In all my years of teaching, I have never seen anyone as gifted as you."  
  
She was surprised, but didn't show it in her face. "You obviously haven't looked around." She replied curtly. "Is that all you wanted me for?"  
  
"Be seated." He demanded suddenly. She remained standing and glared at him. He continued as if she had sat. "You seem to have a problem with authority, Miss Robinson. I know I will see great things from you, but you have to learn to behave."  
  
Her jaw was clenched so tightly it began to ache. She released it. 'Think of your father girl. Think of how disappointed he will be in you if you get kicked out the first day.' She thought in a desperate effort to keep her temper in check.  
  
He changed the subject, noting the difficulty she was having in not yelling at him. "I am Professor Snape. You can come to me if you have any questions whatsoever. Be proud that you are in Slytherin. I am your head of house. Oh, and please be careful of Draco. He's afraid of you now, but that won't last." He looked at her in concern.  
  
"Nothing will come between me and that boy. He's not my type. Now if you'll excuse me, its time for lunch." And with that she turned and slammed the door behind her. Walking briskly into the class she grabbed her book bag and headphones and left, with fifteen minutes still left in class. Brushing past Snape as she walked out the door. He let her go. Desperate for some quiet time, she ran back to her room and locked the door behind her magically. Digging through her things, she found a hefty bottle of Vodka and started chugging. She needed alcohol desperately. After finishing half the bottle in about ten minutes, she put it down dizzily. Her throat burned. She laughed. She was fucked.  
  
The door burst open, and Draco entered. It seems he'd been trying to figure out just what magical locking spell she'd put on it. She giggled uncontrollably. Draco froze. The angry expression on his face melted, and he grabbed the bottle from her and placed it across the room. Locking the door again, he studied her quietly.  
  
She smiled at him drunkenly, and stripped off her robes clumsily. Flinging them behind her, they landed on top of the cat, which brought out another fit of giggles. Draco couldn't wait to take advantage of her. She was beautiful and drunk. Two amazing combinations. He took a swig of the vodka himself, and grimaced at the taste.  
  
With that, he stripped off his shirt, and moved toward her. She realized what he was doing and muttered "Draco. I don't want to-" but it was futile. She couldn't reach her wand. He was already on top of her. She tried to push him off, but her drunken limbs were too slow. He pulled off her shirt, and undid her bra. His hands roughly caressed her body and she felt sick at the touch. He had moved on to her pants when the door damn near exploded from its hinges. In strode Snape. He took one look at what was happening and, with a muttered word and a flick of his wand, sent Draco flying across the room.  
  
A look of gratitude crossed Nicole's face. The alcohol had really hit her full force by now, and she gave in to the blackness that was creeping around the edges of her vision. The last thing her eyes caught was the professors concerned face leaning over her.  
  
She woke in a strange room. The first sound she was aware of was the fire cracking. She was overly warm, snuggled into very oversized robes and underneath about three quilts. She blinked her eyes clear, realizing what a headache she had. She turned and looked around. Not surprisingly, she saw Snape watching her from a chair by the fireplace.  
  
"How did you know?" She croaked out. It was the only question out of a hundred that had found its way to her lips. Her foggy brain still had some alcohol in it, but not nearly enough.  
  
Instead of answering her question, he just stared at her. He seemed to drink in her features. His dark eyes looked ghostly in the firelight.  
  
"What time is it?" she tried again.  
  
"Eleven-thirty." He answered.  
  
"I slept for twelve hours? Fuck! What happened to your classes? Did you go to them? I don't understand." Dread dawned on her. "Am I expelled?"  
  
He laughed shortly. "I would not expel you. No one else even knows what happened, not even the head master. And I will not tell him either. I told him that I was not feeling up to teaching my afternoon classes, and the students just had more homework. Draco will not tell anyone about his.experiences." 'Draco.' she thought hazily. "Will I still have to share a room with him?"  
  
He looked sad for a moment. "I'm afraid so. Just don't drink around him anymore, alright?"  
  
Rage built up in her, and she started to yell. "FUCK! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! I HATE LIVING HERE! AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN DRINK! ." She trailed off and quieted her voice. "Thank you. I have to go." She knew that she was being unrational. Her body wanted heroine desperately. She could not last much longer without going through some withdrawal symptoms. She knew exactly what was going to happen to her, she had tried to get off of the evil drug. She just couldn't. Her arms were already shaking.  
  
"Please stay for a while." Snape stated. And at that she knew that he would not let her leave. She felt incredibly sick and then realized that she was stronger than him. She didn't want to use the brunt of her force, but he was leaving her with no choice.  
  
"I-I can't. I have to go. You don't understand, I cant."  
  
The Professor crossed the room and placed his arm on her shoulder. "You cannot leave. You have to get over this addiction."  
  
'How did he know?' A look of puzzlement crossed her face. "What addiction?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"You're alcohol dependence." Oh. Well, if she didn't get back to her other one, she wouldn't be healthy at all tomorrow.  
  
"I'll never be over that. Sorry Snape, but I have to go." And she shakily stood, ignored her thirsty arm, and used a very powerful alohamora spell on the thick wooden door. It burst open, and Snape let out a cry of disbelief. Apparently he hadn't expected her to be stronger than him. She took off her borrowed robes, and flung them at him, and walked the rest of the way back to her room topless. Gaining various dirty looks from girls not developed enough to look the way she looked.  
  
Entering the Slytherin common room, she found Draco sitting on a chair. Staring directly at her. She gave him an awful glare and walked into her room. Locking the door much more powerfully than she had done earlier ensured that he would sleep on the couch tonight. She dove for her heroine the second she was safe, and after she eased the need in her veins, she ran to the bathroom and bathed his filthy touch off of her. And so ended her first day at Hogwarts. 


	5. A New Friend, And An Unexpected Audience

The morning came painfully early. Her body just didn't want to obey her pleading to get out of bed. Eventually she managed to get up and shower. She magically put her hair in tiny braids, and decided on a white tank top and black dress pants. She pulled on her robes, shot up, and did her makeup carefully. Only when she was completely ready, did she open the door. She called sharply to Draco, who was crashed on the couch. He jumped at her voice and fell onto the floor. Laughing hysterically, she ushered him into the room. She was in a much better mood that morning, and ignored his dirty looks. She put on some great music, and danced around the room, pretending her hairbrush was a mic.  
  
"Low Rider don't use no gas now! Low Rider don't drive to fast!" She sang joyfully.  
  
Draco came out of the bathroom casually drying his hair, his waist only covered in a towel. He smiled at how crazy she looked; jumping up and down on her bed like that. She looked at him, and froze. Her eyes focused on his arm. On the strange tattoo on his arm.  
  
"You have the same tattoo as my father." Her heart froze along with her. She had always suspected, but no, it couldn't be true!  
  
The look in Draco's cold eyes betrayed the truth. He was one of them. They both were. 'Oh.dad... Draco. What's happened to you?' She sat down slowly on the edge of the bed she had been jumping on a few seconds earlier. With rubber arms, she waved her wand at the stereo. The music stopped. Finally she found words.  
  
"Draco. You're a death eater." She made her voice sound cold and emotionless, but her thoughts couldn't help but add 'and so is my father'.  
  
"Yes." He stated back, just as icily. His hair was falling into his face. She recovered and grabbed his hand as he reached for his hair gel.  
  
"I like it loose. It looks better that way." She said, looking into his cold eyes. She couldn't stand his stare any longer. "See you in class." She grabbed her books and left for breakfast.  
  
She was just on time for breakfast; everyone else was there. There was no way that she could find a spot by herself this time. She made do with sitting next to a Slytherin girl she had seen in her classes but had never spoken to. What she needed to find was a friend she could share things with, and this girl looked like the most likely person in the school.  
  
She was about the same height as Nicole, and a little bit heavier, but not much. She had her ears pierced several times, but nothing compared to the impressive collection that Nicole boasted. Her hair was platinum blonde, and looked gray in the light. Her eyes were a very pale blue. The girl introduced herself as Tabitha Midnight. Also an impressive family name.  
  
With Tabitha beside her during her classes, they were actually kinda fun. Tabitha helped her forget about her father and the Dark Mark and all of the other things that were bothering her. Draco, as she had seen when she stepped into transfiguration, had actually taken her advice and left his hair down. He was getting amorous glances from every female in the room, but he was ignoring them all, and just watching her.  
  
She shrugged off the looks. He was probably looking at Tabitha.  
  
In potions class, Snape wanted everyone in his or her assigned seats, and Tabitha's desk was no where near hers. She just had to deal with sitting next to Draco. Not that he was a pain in the ass to sit next to. Just not someone she could talk to.  
  
Draco was concentrating too hard on the potion in front of him. It was an easy potion, something to do with curing the measles. They were doing a whole healing potion unit. By the time everyone was placing the last ingredient in his or her pots, she was finished. Even that awful Hermione witch wasn't finished as fast. She looked crestfallen that Nicole was better than her.  
  
"Nicole!" Tabitha whispered from three rows ahead. She mouthed the words "Draco is staring at you!" Nicole immediately glanced over at Draco, and sure enough he was. His cold eyes gave her shivers. He smiled. He wasn't just gapped out then. He was thinking about what he wanted to do to her. His threat of rape still hung around her.  
  
She was dreading tonight already.  
  
Tabitha and her both had a spare after lunch, so they spent two hours lounging in the castle grounds. She mostly talked about Draco. Tabitha had a huge crush on him. Nicole couldn't blame her. He was quite stunning.  
  
"And I just love his eyes. their so sexy!" She had been blabbering about him for about ten minutes. Nicole just sat, tuned her out and enjoyed the company, adding in a little nod now and then. She had never had many friends. It was hard to trust anyone in Toronto. Especially from her upbringing.  
  
Tabitha finally gave up on that topic and started on a new one. "So what are you doing for the talent competition?"  
  
Nicole laughed. "You can't really expect me to enter a thing like that!"  
  
"Oh come on Nikki! You have to! Please! For me? Now lets start with what your good at.."  
  
"Tab I'm not doing it! Seriously!"  
  
"Grow a backbone! I'm gonna play the piano. If I can do it, you can! Hey! We can do a duet! Can you sing?"  
  
"Yes." If you counted years of voice lessons. The one thing her father had asked her not to give up on. She didn't.  
  
"Great! Now what song should we do! I know! Only Hope by Mandy Moore! Have you heard that one?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." She had only dedicated that song permanently to her ex boyfriend. "Can we not sing that one? Please?"  
  
"Too bad!" Tab and her usual stubbornness. "Do you have it here?"  
  
Nicole pulled out a burnt CD out of her case. She was listening to Swollen Members, and it was a shame to change it, but oh well. She switched the CD and out blasted the beautiful voice of Mandy Moore. This song always sent shivers down her spine. Nicole realized that it was the best choice for a song. She just didn't know if she could pretend she wasn't emotionally attached to it.  
  
Tabitha immediately scheduled a practice session on the sixth floor balcony after classes, and Nicole spent the rest of the hour writing down lyrics while Tabitha played an imaginary piano.  
  
Nicole's last class of the day was Defense of the Dark Arts. She was terrible at it! She couldn't discourage a pixie from landing in her hair, and no matter what she did could not get it to go back to its cage. Finally the teacher had to step in. He was a young Mr. Lupin. A very nice man, if a bit ragged in appearance. He told her not to worry; she would get it eventually.  
  
Nicole left that class feeling grouchy, and went to her room to change out of her uniform for the practice session she was dreading on sixth floor. As she stepped out onto the still sunlit balcony, she was surprised to see Tabitha already playing the melody perfectly on a sleek black grand piano.  
  
She sat on the rail and listened in silence. Tabitha was amazing. As far as Nicole knew, she'd never tried to play that song before. When Tabitha was finished, She looked up and blushed.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?!" She looked shocked, then grinned. "Did you like it?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Lets get started on your part!"  
  
Nicole stood and cleared her throat. She looked down at the words, and the intro played softly in her head. She started to sing.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I will wake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again."  
  
She was really getting into the song. Before she knew it she had finished, and she really didn't even need the words. She had already memorized this song one lonely night in her past.  
  
Tabitha clapped ecstatically. "You're amazing! Now lets put it with the music!"  
  
Tabitha played the intro, and it all started again. It took Nicole a while to get used to singing with a pianist, but she did it.  
  
"I know now, you're my only hope. Mmmmmmm. mmmmmm..oooooooooooo.." Nicole finished. She was breathless. She had given this last try all she had.  
  
Clapping sounded from beside them. They both jumped. Draco stepped out of the shadows. Tabitha gasped. Nicole just looked embarrassed.  
  
"How much did you see?"  
  
"All of it. Well done." He smiled like he meant it. Well that was one surprise not going to happen at the talent show. Tab had been all pumped to show off for him. Oh well.  
  
"It's well past supper time," he continued. "You should both go grab something to eat, if there's anything left. I'll see you later, Nicole."  
  
She couldn't help but see the evil behind his clear eyes. Tabitha didn't seem to notice. She smiled and talked all through supper. What little supper they had gotten anyway. Just a little bit of stew. Tab had taken off her robes too, so that Nicole wouldn't be the only casually dressed person in the hall. It didn't matter though, they were the ONLY people in the hall.  
  
They both grabbed a cheese roll each to take up to the common room with them, and Nicole brought out a bag of chips and two cans of coke she had taken with her. They sat up and ate and talked for a while with Draco, until Draco finally decided it was time for bed, and Nicole agreed.  
  
"Night Tab!" She said quietly as Draco closed the door. As soon as they were alone, Draco gave her a malicious grin, and moved in closer.  
  
Nicole braced herself for a struggle, but he only kissed her on the cheek, and whispered "good night, Nicole," in her ear. Then he corrected her bra strap, as if it was just a reflex. Whatever the case, she was weak in the knees when he moved away from her. She took off her pants and crawled under her blankets, still mostly dressed.  
  
Sitting up in bed she took out her hair, and couldn't help but watch him undress. He was so muscled and sexy, and she found herself thinking very lusty thoughts about him and her and warm places. Had she been in Toronto, she would have invited him to bed in an instant. But she wasn't, and she still had a whole school year to live through. She could not give in this easily.  
  
He noticed her watching him and smiled. She was all he had thought about all day. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, and pretended to be searching for his boxers so she could admire his body longer. Alas, he found them, and eventually made it into the bed. He magically closed the windows and flicked off the lights. He mumbled "night" once again and drifted off.  
  
Nicole sat awake for quite some time watching his beautiful form surrounded by the blankets. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She dreamed of him that night. 


	6. No Cure

Nicole yawned and stretched to the annoying symphony of beeps that her alarm clock had been making for about an hour. In the past few weeks she had been grown accustomed to Hogwarts' life, and her classes kept her very busy. The talent competition grew closer as December began. Her and Tabitha had become very close, and their two-hour lunches were filled with gossip and music.  
  
It was during today's (December Second) that she worked up enough courage to ask, "Tabitha, would you like to come to Toronto with me on Christmas break? I know you planned to spend it with your family. but is there anyway you can possibly-"  
  
Tab didn't even let her finish before bursting in to excited conversation. "What an AMAZING idea, Nikki! We can see all the great clubs and go to parties! Think of the shopping! I'll start planning right now! See you after class!" And with that she ran across the freshly fallen snow towards the castle. Presumably to her laptop to look up shopping opportunities.  
  
Nicole was nervous... Clubs? Parties? The only clubs she knew wouldn't be very fun for Tabitha. The only people she really associated with were addicted to more things than she could count.  
  
'What am I going to do?' She asked herself, then mentally cringed at thinking in British again. That annoying accent had worked itself into her brain! 'Of course... its not annoying when Draco does it...' She smiled guiltily over her newly developed crush on him.  
  
Interrupting her thoughts, Draco came up behind her and smacked her on the head.  
  
"HEY! YOU ASSHOLE... I'm gonna get you for that errr...."  
  
Draco just stood there with his arms crossed, long blonde hair blowing the wind. No childish smirk decorated his features. He had meant it.  
  
"Nicole. Come with me. Now. Don't ask questions. "  
  
His voice froze her more than the below zero temperatures outside. He forced her to stand and pushed her roughly forward. They walked around to the back of the ancient school slowly, so no one would notice anything was wrong.  
  
Her mind was numb. She could barely keep her feet moving, dread was constricting around her. There was no one around now. No way she could even be seen. There were no windows here. Draco pushed her against the wall. A look somewhat like intense pain crossed his face for an instant, then it snapped back to its usual emotionless state.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Nicole..." he started, in a voice that was almost gentle. She heard his throat catch and his eyes betrayed him. She knew even before he pulled the needle out of his robes that she was busted.  
  
She locked eyes with him, mentally cursing herself for being so careless. She wondered if he'd turn her in to the headmaster. She'd be expelled for sure.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, he shook his head. "I have a better idea." He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hears. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. He seemed to be gathering strength from her.  
  
Just as suddenly he leaned back, and touched a small brick on the wall behind her. A grinding sound filled the air, and a door was revealed in the wall. Draco grabbed Nicole's sleeve and pulled her into the newly formed doorway and as soon as they stepped inside, the door slid shut again.  
  
They were in a small corridor, but she couldn't tell much more until Draco muttered "Lumos." A second later and the passageway filled with light. The moist walls were covered in disgusting mold, and the smell was overpowering. The ceiling was just above her head; Draco had to duck.  
  
The passage turned several times, and went up stairs and down more stairs. Checking her Gucci watch, Nicole knew they had only been in the tunnel fifteen minutes, but it seemed like hours. She had completely lost all sense of direction.  
  
Finally, they came to a solid oak door in surprisingly good condition given the current state of the passage behind them. Draco tapped three times, and, hearing a responding tap, opened the door magically. He stepped out, dragging Nicole with him.  
  
The sudden light flooded her eyes. "Why, Miss Robinson. This IS a surprise." The sultry voice of Snape exclaimed.  
  
Before she could respond, Draco stepped in front of her. "You owe me Snape! I convinced my father to let you live, remember?" He said the last word with heaps of sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, yes, I remember, Mr. Malfoy. How can I repay you TODAY?" He sounded very annoyed. Draco pretended not to notice. He turned around and pulled Nicole forward, making her sit on Snape's bed. Blinking profusely, she had managed to clear the purple marks from her vision. Draco glanced at her, then pulled the needle from his robes again.  
  
Professor Snape had been calm and collected up until then. The sight of the syringe had mentally slapped him. He stared openly at Nicole; all illusions of her innocence were blown out of the water.  
  
Draco began. "I don't want her expelled. What can you do?""  
  
"I'll have to see. I need to speak with her alone. Leave her with me. I can't think with you around." Snape glared at Draco, but Draco just nodded, spun on his heel, and closed the door behind him. She could hear his footsteps retreating down the corridor.  
  
Snape waited a few moments before beginning. He cleared his throat and his dark eyes demanded her full attention. His first question, not surprisingly, was "Why?"  
  
She just smirked. What she had wasn't very much of an answer, but she gave it to him anyway. She had been asked 'Why?' so many times in her life, it seemed she had become immune to the question. Immune to thinking about an answer. She simply said, "It was the only one I couldn't break."  
  
The signs had always been there. Her enlarged pupils, the marks on her arm. How could they not have known? Better that they had found out earlier, when she had no reason to stay here. But to take it all away from her now! When she had a reason to stay! It was too ironic. In her mind, expulsion meant death. Because she wouldn't have any reason to live after expulsion. Tabitha and Draco kept her sane. They kept her thoughts from wandering to suicide. Oh well. Hell, she was already killing herself slowly, wasn't she?  
  
Her mind snapped back to Snape. He was looking at her expectantly. "What?"  
  
"I said how long"  
  
"About three years at least."  
  
Shock registered on his face. He knew about the effects heroin had on witches and wizards. "No known potion can cure you." He simply stated.  
  
"I know. I've looked."  
  
He nodded knowingly. It had dawned on him. Her amazing potions abilities, her attitude towards her school work. Her poor performance in Defense Against The Dark Arts, the one class that required a clear mind and healthy body. That there was no hope for her.  
  
He finally lowered his dark eyes from her hard violet ones. He hung his head, and sat down beside her.  
  
"I will try. Maybe there's something."  
  
"There's nothing. I've tried."  
  
The heightened effects of her drug addiction would slowly deplete her body and mind. She was stronger for now at certain things than the average witch or wizard, but that wouldn't last more than five years. Her veins would shut down, her internal organs slowly dying, until they would drag her down with her. Her mind would die slowly, painfully, and she would be a hollowed out version of herself. Her life would be choked out of her. And if she ever stopped, she would die faster.  
  
"I have less than ten years to live." 


	7. Don't Fight In The Halls

Nicole left Snape's office right away. Supper was just getting out and people crowding in the hall suddenly surrounded her. Not wanting to run into Draco, she wandered around, and found herself approaching a group of Gryffindor students gathered around a painting. Hermione approached her.  
  
"What ARE you doing here? Go back to the hole you crawled up from."  
  
Deeply amused by Hermione's attempt at being pushy, she laughed shortly. She must have practiced that for hours.  
  
"You'd better back off, bitch, before I put you in your place." Hermione's look was poison. Nicole returned it in full force, and challenged her to keep it up.  
  
"Not worth my time." Hermione muttered pathetically. Nicole let her get away with this one, and just smirked at her. Harry picked this time to act heroic, and drew his wand.  
  
"Leave, Nicole, or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what Potter?" Draco called out from behind her. 'Not him again' she thought and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Malfoy. I was just leaving." And with that the Gryffindors left into their common room. She was alone with him.  
  
"What did he say?" Draco asked innocently enough.  
  
"None of your business. Now fuck off and go fight for someone else. I can handle myself."  
  
He raised his fist and punched her on the side of her face. The resounding thud echoed down the dark hallway. She her face was sent to the side faster than she could think. Luckily not losing her balance, she turned to face him and wiped away the spit that had flown onto her lip. His face was distorted with anger as he yelled, "Answer me! What happened?!"  
  
"I said nothing!" She was screaming now. Something warm was running down her cheek. The paintings were all looking at her. "What makes you think that you can just tell me to do whatever and I'll do it. I hate you! Fuck off!" She didn't run away, that would have been a sign of weakness, and she was not weak. He stared at her a moment. He obviously wasn't used to being treated like this.  
  
Hearing her voice on his rounds, Professor Lupin immediately ran to the source. Her rounded the corner to see a very angry Nicole yelling obscenities to a threatening Draco. He called out to stop Draco from completing the second swing he had started. He hadn't seen the first one, so his mind was made that she was weak. According to him, one punch would have surely knocked her out.  
  
"What's going on here!"  
  
Nicole answered menacingly. "Draco was just leaving."  
  
Draco turned on his heel and stormed away, presumably to the common room to sulk. She watched him go, throwing imaginary knives at his back with her mind. Mentally picturing his suffering. Lupin interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What exactly happened, Nicole?"  
  
Still angry, she managed to bite her tongue and said, "nothing. It's over now anyway." She could see his mind work. What was she hiding?  
  
"Goodnight, Lupin." She said curtly and walked in the opposite direction that Draco had left in. She couldn't afford running into him lying in wait for her behind something. There were too many dark places in the hall. Lupin didn't notice what direction she was headed. He was too busy wondering. Lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Ignoring the throbbing in her head, she climbed staircase after staircase, and basically explored. She couldn't sleep in the same room as that abusive boy. Her opinion of him was completely changed. She found a washroom, and used her wand as a light. Examining her face in a mirror, she already saw bruising. That bastard had hit her hard. She'd have a black eye tomorrow for sure. Her skin had split where the brunt of his blow had hit on her cheekbone. She could cover up the black eye with cosmetics, but the cut was bleeding profusely. She had blood all down the side of her face and her neck.  
  
Luckily he hadn't used his wand. It would have done much worse. She decided that she wasn't going back to her room to get the vial of healing potion she had saved from class, so she made her way slowly to the dungeons, determined to stay away from Draco. She took the scenic route, so she wouldn't bump into teachers on there round.  
  
She had about half a hall and a flight of stairs to go when she heard voices. She looked quickly behind her and didn't see anyone. Her mind was working overtime. She was mentally daring Draco to come down the hall.  
  
It wasn't Draco. It was the Gryffindor trio. With an invisibility cloak. She laughed out lout when the materialized about three feet in front of her, because Ron had stepped on the end causing Harry to trip. He brought all three of them down with him, sending the cloak flying.  
  
She had stopped laughing long enough to ask "We're you spying on me?" and their embarrassed faces brought on another fit of laughter. Not letting them know, she was grateful for the humor. She felt so much better.  
  
The stood noisily. Harry recovered first, and asked her what had happened to her face. She nodded at the question, the dried blood on her face and neck and her bruises probably looked worse than she felt.  
  
"Draco got in a cheap shot." She simply said. The look of hate on his face told her that he understood. "My turn. Where did you get that thing?" She asked, pointing at the cloak on the floor about five feet away.  
  
"My uncle. Sirus Black."  
  
She smirked. A whole family full of famous people. He must be very proud. He started in on his next question.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting a healing potion." 'Wasn't it obvious?' Hermione and Ron looked astonished as they followed the conversation back and forth. "Now, I would really like to get this done before a teacher comes along, so if you're done?" she hinted.  
  
Harry nodded and she started walking. They put on the invisibility cloak and she heard their footsteps fading away.  
  
She made it to the dungeon without further interruption, and found the potions room deserted. She grabbed a cauldron in the supplies room and the materials for a basic healing potion. In about ten minutes she was done, and raised the spoon to her lips, The hot liquid felt like vodka down her throat, and she felt the warmth spreading through her. She cleaned up and her eyes fell to the door she'd come in. She swore she'd heard something outside. She smirked. 'Who was it NOW?'  
  
She walked over to the door and waved her wand in the direction of it. It swung open quickly and she heard an 'oomph' as whoever was standing behind it fell to the hard stone floor. She chuckled. That would teach whoever was watching her.  
  
It was Professor Snape. He was squirming on the floor.  
  
He sat up slowly, staring openly at her face. Rage was blatant in his features.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled much louder than necessary.  
  
"Oops." she said quietly, and stepped over him. Her intention was to go right past him, but he reached up and grabbed her leg roughly pulling her to the floor with him. "Hey!"  
  
"Nicole..." His voice grew thick and compassionate. "Could you look at me please?" He asked gently.  
  
She turned around as best she could; he had no intention of releasing her ankle. Her intimidating eyes burning into his. "Happy?" she replied. Trying not to give him the satisfaction of laughing at how stupid they must have looked sitting on the cold brick.  
  
"I know this is hard to take but-"  
  
"But what? I don't care if there's no way I'm going to cheat death, if that what your asking. No one does... no one lives forever." Awareness hit her like a rock. Except Voldemort. He could help her! If there was any way to do it he could! Hoping he couldn't see the gears turning in her head, she flashed back to reality. He was so close to her. Their noses were almost touching. His breath smelled like cinnamon.  
  
"No.. No one does." He said bitterly. He stared at her fully and then seemed to realize that his hand was still on her leg. She bit her lip as he slowly removed it. His eyes were burning into her. Suddenly, he leaned closer, and his lips brushed hers. This shocked her and in a second she was on her feet, running at top speed back to the common room.  
  
He didn't bother to call after her. He would have run away if he had been in the same position as her. Hopefully she didn't tell Draco; He'd never hear the end of it...  
  
Nicole entered the dark common room at around twelve thirty. As it was Monday, everyone was in their dorms. Luckily, so was Draco. She tiptoed to Tabitha's room and was delighted to see her still awake, still researching Toronto. Tab smiled at her and agreed to let her sleep on the couch by her bed. In hushed whispers, so as not to disturb the other sleeping girls, She retold what had happened, leaving out all references to her drug problem.  
  
Tabitha giggled at hearing how Snape had kissed her, and was appalled at how Draco had punched her. "What an ass! You'd better make him apologize for the rest of the year for this one!" Nicole smiled weakly. Draco wasn't the type to say he was sorry. In his mind, he had probably thought he had done nothing wrong.  
  
She fell asleep talking to Tabitha about things she'd never remember tomorrow. The talent show was tomorrow. 


	8. The Talent Show

I apologize for the lack of postage. Choir has commandeered my third period spare in which I usually do my writing, and on the weekends I'm either too drunk or too lazy. Special thanks to my faithful reviewers! Without you I would feel absolutely NO motivation!  
  
An amazing coincidence! Through some random twist of events, I ended up singing Mandy Moore's Only Hope in front of my entire school for winter lit. For those who don't know what that is, it's a school talent competition that was on Friday, December 20th. I had to sing for about 1000 people.  
  
anyways... on to chapter eight!  
  
The next day came uncomfortably and cold. The thin blanket Tabitha had sacrificed had definitely NOT achieved its intended purpose. She shuddered awake around seven. Everyone was already at breakfast, and the dormitories were cricket-quiet. There was no hurry for her and Tabitha, since participants in the talent show traditionally got the day off of classes to prepare.  
  
Since they were already practiced, and the show wasn't until supper, they had the day to do nothing. So they decided to be girly. Going back to Nicole's, thankfully, deserted room, they both put on bathing suits and filled the enormous tub with water. Tabitha put some magical bubbles into the water, and they had a great time with facials and manicures and the whole nine yards. They even body-waxed. Feeling sinfully smooth and sexy, Nicole pulled out an old issue of Toronto: Fashion from August. She oggled at how pretty Britney Spears looked on the cover. It was Tab who suggested a make over. "What a great idea!" Nicole cheered. They cut out the picture of Britney and taped it to the bathroom mirror. Tab ran back to her room to get something, (she wouldn't say what) while Nicole ran to her dresser and shot up, and dug through her things for a dress. She pulled out a beautiful BEBE dress, and threw it onto the bed. Her cat, which was startled awake by the rustling of the dress, mewed impatiently. She carefully selected her underwear, as every girl knows it's at the core of feeling sexy.  
  
Tab came running in, and paused to admire the outfit, then handed Nicole a box of platinum blonde hair dye. Nicole gave her a quizzical look. "What? You didn't think it was natural did you?" Tab laughed. Nicole sat back and let herself be pampered. Her hair came out stunning, and she looked fantastic. There were no pink streaks to be seen. Tab was a pro. Now for the cut. Tab grabbed a pair of scissors and painted her wand first at the scissors and then at the cut out of Britney on the mirror, and finally at Nicole. The scissors set to work immediately. Looking in the mirror as tiny slivers of hair fell to the ground, Nicole smiled. She was already starting to look great. The hair dryer started, and her hair was dry in minutes. It looked beautiful, and shimmered in the overhead lights. Tab stood back to admire her work.  
  
It was time for the dress. Black, and so low cut it came with its own bra, it was Nicole's favourite clubbing dress. A black rose adorned the left shoulder strap, with blood red feathers sprouted out of the back of the large flower. The cut came down to a V, just above her middle ribs, and the black bra was adorned with little red roses. She decided on a pair of knee high lace up boots with stiletto heels, to contrast the flare skirt that ended at her calves. Tabitha applauded at her appearance. She had dug through Nicole's things as well, and found a black dress with silver accents. Asking if Tab wanted something fancier, Tab just shook her head; people wouldn't see her anyway, she would be behind the piano. Ditching her lip ring and eyebrow barbell, the only piercing she left on her face was a shimmering diamond nose stud. Her ears kept the top ring and the bottom two holes. The silver rings were replaced with black and silver dangly earrings, and she adorned a matching necklace that sat at her collar bone. Her makeup was a task on it's own. Tab sat her down in a chair. They needed something dramatic, so fake eyelashes were a must. This followed with slick black eyeliner, so her violet eyes looked so vivid they were startling. She looked fantastic. Tab quickly did her hair, and they were ready for their final practice. Nicole was nervous, but the practice calmed her nerves. She doubted people would recognize her anyway. Her outfit was muggle, but no one could deny that it was beautiful.  
  
While she was waiting for supper to come, she expertly painted her nails black with little red roses, matching her dress. Finally it was time to go. A house elf came and got them. A stage with curtains had been erected where the teachers usually sat at the front of the great hall. The teachers were seated near the very front, among students. They were the third act. Before them, Neville juggled frogs, and Hermione recited a poem. She smiled as she walked off stage. "Let's see you do better than that!" she smirked. Little did she know...  
  
The sleek grand piano that had been transported downstairs from the balcony was magically pushed onstage. The audience was silent. Nicole's heart was pounding. Tabitha walked onstage and sat down at the piano, and The Slytherin table cheered. Nicole hesitantly emerged from the safe curtains and walked to center stage. She could hear gasps from the audience. They didn't recognize her. She couldn't blame them. She barely recognized herself. Tabitha started the intro. Nicole's cue came and she started to sing. "There's a song that's inside of my soul.." She tried to blank the audience out, but all she could see was faces. She tried not to look for Draco. The song was taking so long! It seemed like Tabitha was playing ten times slower than she had been in practice. Finally she hummed the last bar. There was no sound, and that sound alone was the loudest sound imaginable. Her eardrums felt like they were under enormous pressure. She was dizzy.  
  
The audience exploded into applause, the Slytherin's the most enthusiastic. There was a loud screeching of chairs, and they received a standing ovation. Tab and Nicole bowed and took off backstage. Hermione was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at the two of them poisonously.  
  
Before Nicole could taunt her, Draco sided up beside her. "That was amazing." he muttered. Somehow it didn't sound like a compliment to her. He grabbed her by the arm and she was dragged back to the Slytherin table. Tab didn't seem to notice her reluctance to go with him, and joined them, humming softly. They sat down and ate, but Nicole just pushed her food around. 'Please let me get through this.' she thought sadly. Somehow she made it through dinner, and back to her dorm. It was late and Draco's staggered breathing indicated that he was still awake. She hesitantly called out, "Draco?" "Yeah?" was his tired reply.  
  
"Do you know where I can contact Voldemort?" Already guessing her intentions, he smiled in the dark. "Why of course." Said too smoothly. A shiver went up her spine. Ignoring it, she sighed, "great." Thus ended one of the longest conversations they had ever had without yelling at each other, and Nicole drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Voldemort and Everybody's Wasted

**Sorry, this chapter is a tad graphic. Disclaimer, blah blah blah. Enjoy!  
  
Nicole started awake sometime around three. She didn't want to be up, but unlike her usual relentless insomnia, this awakening wasn't her fault. Draco, dressed in a robe, was slapping her face quite roughly. Her eyes blinked open, and he stopped mid-swing. "Come on. You have thirty minutes." Then he went back to packing. She laid there a few seconds, confused. Then she recalled what day it was. It was Saturday. Christmas break. Her groggy mind remembered the plans she had made with Tabitha, and she wanted to protest, but she knew where she was going. This was more important. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.  
  
The shower pelted her back roughly, and parted her hair over her shoulders. She sat down in the tub momentarily, hugging her knees. What had made her make this decision? Her hand swept over the fresh bruises on her arm. Draco came into the bathroom to pack his toiletries, and she shook herself out of her mind.  
  
Three minutes later, she walked into the bedroom with a fluffy yellow towel around her. Draco was trying not to stare as she dressed. She smirked. After she was comfortably dressed in a black sweater with a cow neck and tie-up jeans with a slight greenish tinge, she blow-dried her hair and pulled on a black barret. She was going to meet new people today, and needed to make a good impression. Draco watched, fascinated but not trying to show it, as she punctured her arm with a cold syringe.  
  
She pulled on a warm, fashionable coat trimmed with minx. It was still dark out when she was packed and ready to go. She quickly started a note to Tabitha, and Draco glanced over her shoulder as she wrote. He smirked. "You really didn't think we'd go without her did we?"  
  
The door creaked. Tabitha tiptoed in, dressed in the same strange garb as Draco. Nicole tried not to let her surprise creep to her face, but Tabitha saw it. She didn't say anything to Nicole, but turned to Draco. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
Draco nodded, then turned to Nicole. She stood. He motioned for her to get her bags, and when she was done, she held onto him. Tabitha joined them in an awkward three-person hug, and they apparated outside of the grounds.  
  
Here, Draco abandoned all need to be quiet. "Nicole. We're going to Toronto." She wondered why but let him continue without interruption. "The next meeting will be held there. Things are getting too hot here in Europe. We'll drop our shit off at your house."  
  
She nodded. At least she'd feel comfortable at her own house. He continued. "We're taking your car. Lord Voldemort emphasized 'blending' with muggles." Tabitha nodded gently.  
  
With that they apparated to her mansion in the Toronto suburbs.  
  
Nicole, after setting foot on her own lawn, was instantly rejuvenated. Her mind woke up abruptly. The butler wandered out to greet her unexpected arrival. He was dressed sharply; She wondered how he had been up. As he wandered closer she could smell the rum on him.  
  
"Hello, Miss Robinson, how good to see you! Everything's as you left it." He burped and passed out on the lawn. Ah well, guess she wouldn't have to deal with his usual questions. She stepped lightly over his body, and continued into the house. Her guests seemed hesitant for a moment, but followed her. She assigned them all rooms, and made the bags float into their respective places.  
  
After that was taken care of, they were ready to go. She led them into the four-car garage. In it rested the vehicles of the various hired help, and at the very front, her beautiful Mercedes. Ah she had missed it. She could see her butler had taken good care of it. It was cold out, so she put up the top after everyone was in. The neon lights glittered beautifully off the hood as she drove. The meeting was at a farm, simple enough. Luckily the roads were paved; She hated driving on gravel.  
  
They pulled up to a party seemingly well underway. People were passed out everywhere. They entered the house. The house on the outside looked like a normal farmhouse. Someone had done a great job on the disguise charm. Inside, one room was enough for a family of four to live comfortably in. There were screams in the corner where homely women were being raped. She assumed they were some of the residences of the farmhouse. On the ceiling rested a guilded cage, and in it were a balding man, and a middle age woman. Judging from the tears on their faces and the cuts on their hands from gripping the cage bars, she assumed the women in the corner were their daughters. It looked as if they had long given up screaming.  
  
Nicole tried her best to ignore them; she needed her wits about her for this next encounter. As they approached a staircase, she had to fight off drunken men from all directions. Her breasts were groped more than once, and that was all she was about to let them do to her. The first sober man they had seen all night stood outside the door. Her father.  
  
She looked him in the eyes. Clouding over her surprise, she felt like shit for having to witness his. He took her aside. "Nicole, What are you doing here?" She could sense the unhappiness in his voice, but she couldn't do anything about it here. She just pushed him off and kept up with Draco and Tabitha. She could feel his eyes on her and tried to ignore it.  
  
Draco swung open the door, and there, sitting in an expensive lazy boy, was Lord Voldemort. He was ugly. So ugly he sent shivers down her spine. There was no other way to put it. His face was scarred, his teeth were falling out and rotten, and his eyes were small and peering. Even as a young man, he could have never been handsome. Instead of staring openly at him, she looked at the two men at his sides. On the left was Professor Snape, with an open look of shock on his face. She tried not to remember that night on the dungeon floor. On the right of the ugly Lord, was a tall, handsome man that greeted Draco formally. He looked almost exactly like Draco, so she assumed he was his father.  
  
She turned her attention back to Voldemort. He was staring at her. At least she assumed he was, his eyes were so small it was hard to tell. He motioned for her to come closer. She moved, and stood so close to him she could smell his rancid breath. She tried not to look disgusted as a voice that sounded like someone screaming far away came out of his throat. "Hello, Nicole. What is your purpose?"  
  
She was unfamiliar with this, but hesitantly replied "To serve you, sir."  
  
He smiled, an odd expression, which stretched his face in an uncomfortable looking position. "What do you want in return?"  
  
Her mind was racing, if she blew this now. "Eternal life, so I can forever serve your cause."  
  
"That is all?" he hissed. She nodded. "Very well, you shall have this; after you prove your usefulness."  
  
She sighed, and suddenly became aware that other people had entered the room. They were also, suspiciously, sober.  
  
Two men rushed quickly forward at some minute gesture from Voldemort, and held back her arms. "Snape!" Voldemort commanded. Instantly the professor rushed forward. She looked at him fully now, and he had tears in his eyes. She realized he was indeed a very sensitive man, and he hated seeing her like this. Draco and Tabitha just stood by and watched.  
  
His lips mouthed an apology, and he pointed his wand level with her eyes. She kept her eyes locked on his as he muttered 'Morsmordre'  
  
Her head exploded with pain, and she reveled in it. She screamed her delight, and Snape was clearly confused. It was a long kept secret of Nicole's that she loved the feeling of pain. It made her a dangerous person, because she didn't know when to stop fighting. She couldn't stop laughing, and was disappointed when it faded gradually. She looked down at her arm; it now had a skull imprinted onto it. She touched it curiously. It still burned nicely. She could tell she was going to like working for Voldemort.  
  
He seemed impressed. He clapped her on the back and robes were presented for her. She put them on, her limbs still tingling. Someone came by carrying a 40 of vodka and she grabbed it, chugging hungrily. She offered some to Snape, who looked at her curiously, then stormed out of the room. Shrugging, she passed off what was left of the sweet burning liquid to Draco, and found someone handing out hits of E.  
  
Pleasantly buzzing, she welcomed her new life with open arms. 


	10. Snape's Confession

Severus was appalled at Nicole's behavior, to say the least. After seeing her sickeningly enjoy pain like that, he didn't know what to think about her. For the past month, he was convinced he was in love with her, but just a few minutes ago he had realized just how much he didn't know about her.  
  
He chuckled to himself. 'Of course you didn't know anything about her, just because you stole a kiss from her doesn't mean she loves you back.' His vision was getting blurry. He didn't know what was worse, that he had hurt her, or that she had liked it. Either way, he knew his position in the Death Eaters was limited. Voldemort would see to it that she got a head position, because if someone ever tried to get information out of her, their efforts would be fruitless.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to her in those low rider jeans. He couldn't stay here; he didn't know what kind of monster she was. He stepped out into the cool winter air, over several of his fellow Death Eaters. Someone's car was parked in the driveway. He didn't know much about cars, but he knew enough to realize that this was one of quite good quality. He paused near the left front door, and shrugged. "Why not?" He pulled the handle. Locked. He tried the back door on the left side. It opened gracefully. Muggles certainly made beautiful machines. He climbed in. 'Ah well,' he thought. 'Might as well find some place to sleep tonight.' He snuggled into the leather upholstery comfortably, and thought about Nicole. His tortured eyes slowly closed, and he slipped into troubled dreams.  
  
Back in the house, Nicole was having a dandy old time. Voldemort actually looked human when you drank just enough. Draco was kissing her, but she didn't care. In the morning it would all be over. Tabitha had disappeared into a back room with Draco's father, and she could hear a bed bumping against a wall. Suddenly she realized what she was doing. She pushed Draco away roughly. The amount of drugs and alcohol in her body somehow made her stronger than she had realized, and Draco ended up spiraling through the wall exposing Tabitha and the blonde man in a flurry of fragmented drywall. She muttered an apology and shoved her way outside, trying to ignore the hopeless man and women in the cage. Their daughters had been carried off somewhere; the carpet where they had been was littered with various unsightly stains.  
  
Her wobbling path brought her outside, and the cold air made her realize she had forgotten her coat. She clumsily removed the encumbering robes; they restricted her movements just as the Hogwarts robes had. She bunched them up carefully under her arm; she had enough sense to keep them with her.  
  
As Nicole stumbled out to her car, she realized there would be no way she could drive through the busy streets of Toronto. She had driven drunk before, but navigating Toronto was scary sober. She decided to sleep in the car. Walking around the back, she popped the trunk, and reached in. Bringing out a comfortable blanket and a small backpack, she smiled. She loved being prepared.  
  
She closed the trunk, and walked around to the left side of the car. There, surprised to find the back door unlocked, she jumped when the peaceful sleeping face of Snape greeted her. Sighing, she shook him awake. She knew it was mean to wake him, but it was her car, and she'd be damned if she was going to have to sleep in the front seat. Those things were so uncomfortable! Suddenly, she had an idea.  
  
"Snape," She said when he awoke, as stutter-free as she could muster, "can you drive me home?"  
  
His eyes widened. He had never driven a car before in his life. But, he could make one disapparate. And if people happened to be in it, well he supposed that would work. It could? Right? Nervously he climbed into the front seat, and studied the complicated machine before him. Nicole laughed gently. "You don't know how to drive do you?" She grinned. There was a magical barrier set up five miles in every direction around the house, so they'd have to drive out of it before disapparating. Nicole got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side. Opening the door, the still puzzled Snape looked at her curiously. "I can drive five miles in the country! There's nothing to hit!" She was trying to convince herself more than him.  
  
Nicole got fed up with waiting for him to get out, and pulled him out roughly. "Get in the other side." She said firmly. When he was in, she U- turned roughly, almost putting the car in the ditch. Snape was clearly scared, but didn't say anything. Nicole carefully steered down the driveway onto the highway. The speed limit was 100km. Nicole was never one for rules, she decided 160 was good. Finally, about 2 minutes later they were outside the barrier, and Nicole pulled over.  
  
Bringing his wand out of his robes, Snape held on tightly to the upholstery of the car. Nicole told him where her house was, and a second later, they were parked comfortably on the front lawn. Coincidentally, the butler was located directly under their front tire. He groaned gently, and Nicole quickly put the car into drive, rolled it off of the butler, and parked it, if not a little crookedly, in its correct spot in the garage.  
  
Snape was tending to the bruised and broken butler. A simple healing charm fixed him up better than new, and he levitated him inside. Laying him on a leather couch, he turned to Nicole. "Where do I sleep?"  
  
She bobbed unsteadily. Suddenly the floor came up to meet her, and she almost hit it, but Severus was too fast, he caught her gently, and picked her up. Finding the closest room with a bed and bathroom, he laid her on the bed. She was still awake, fighting sleep with all her might. In a few seconds it would take her. He was overcome with a sense of urgency; he had to let her know how he felt about her before it was too late.  
  
"Nicole, I-I I love you."  
  
She smiled, and then her body went limp.  
  
Severus definitely didn't feel any better for telling her, but at least she hadn't laughed at him. 


	11. Fun in the Tdot

Nicole woke up to the butler shaking her. Groaning, she opened one eye. "What do you want?" The man, looked at her softly.

"Miss Robinson, what would you like me to do with this?" He asked, holding up Star at arms length.

"Oh...here." She rolled over and grabbed her wand sitting on the nightstand. With a wave, and a muttered word, she conjured up a litter box and food. The cat, delighted, jumped out of the butlers hands and ran to the litter box. "Sorry" she said, more to the cat than the butler.

"Would you like some breakfast, Miss Robinson?" he asked, concerned.

"No thank you, she replied, and rolled over, hoping to get some snooze time. No such luck. A very angry Draco stormed in to her room a moment later.

"Where the fuck did you go!" he screamed.

"Fuck off, shit head." was her reply, eyes still shut. He decided to take her advice. He left as Tab ran into the room and jumped on her bed.

"Nikki!" came her singsong voice.

"Mhmmm"

"So, spill it! What did you and Snape do?"

"What? Snape?"

"Well, he's sleeping in one of your guest rooms!"

'oh yah' she thought. "I thought that was a dream...we didn't do anything." Tab looked dissappointed. "Sorry for leaving you, I freaked out cause Draco was all over me."

"Thats ok... We'reinTorontoletsgoshopping!" Nicole laughed with her.

"Alright, let me get dressed."

Groaning herself out of bed, she climbed in the shower. Tab followed her into the bathroom, obviously too excited about what the day held for privacy to come into play. She jabbered on as Nicole examined the skull on her arm.

"Lets go to a salon" Nicole inturrupted Tabitha's list of pre-organized purchases.

"Ok! We can get our nails done, and facials, and our makeup and..."

"No, I just want to dye my hair again."

"But you just dyed it..."

"I know, I just want dark hair"

"Alright! Should we bring Snape?"

A ludacris question, answered by fits of giggles.

"Why not?" Nicole said after they were finished laughing hysterically. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. "Its high time that man got a haircut!"

Breakfast was already laid out for them as they reached the enormus dining room. Draco was dressed in jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt, grumpily staring down at his bacon and eggs. Snape was chewing on an orange, dressed in his black school robes.

"Dont you own anything normal, Severus?" Nicole asked, noting it was a bit wierd calling him by his first name. He just looked up, stunned. She waved her wand, and he was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a black sweater. "Better?"

He smiled. "Thank you." She couldnt help but notice that his teeth were white and his hair was brushed. They sat down. Nicole wasnt really hungry, but she asked the butler to bring her some heroin. He was used to this kind of request, and walked away, coming back with a syringe.

Tab looked up from her toast. Nicole expected her to be shocked, but all she said was, "Great breakfast!" and giggled. This brought a smile from everyone including the very grumpy Draco. She used it, set it back down on the pillow it was brought on, and the butler took it away.

"So," Nicole said, turning to Tabitha. "where first?"

"Well first I wanna go to Bebe! I've seen all your great clothes from there!" The boys looked up surprised. "Oh yah, we're going shopping. And you're coming!" Tab replied to their shock as if it was a question. They both groaned.

Nicole pulled out of the driveway, her car filled with her friends. Tab and Draco were sitting in the back, and Severus was seated in the passanger seat. It was a warm day in Toronto, especially for December, so the top was down and Nicole and Tabitha were enjoying every minute of their half an hour drive to the mall. "This is SO wierd driving on the wrong side of the road!" Tabitha exclaimed as they pulled into the packed parking lot. Nicole pulled up to a front row spot, with a sign saying 'reserved' in the front. "Nicole, you can't park here, its reserved...oh!" Tab realized with a smile.

"Pulled some strings." was all she replied, putting the top up and turning off the car. They all got out, and with a honk from the car as it locked, and a "Yeah, I know I'm sexy, thanks!" from Tab, they walked into the enormous mall sprawling ahead of them. Tabitha made a break for Bebe, and Nicole said she'd be there in a second. She lead the boys into her favorite body jewelry store. She chatted for a while with the sales woman, and decided on a white gold nipple ring. Snape just looked at her. "What? I lost one." With that, they went to find Tabitha.

"Nicole! You ABSOLUTLY have to try this on!" she shouted as soon as they approached the store. She threw a glittering red dress at Nicole, and she wandered into the changeroom, as Draco and Snape looked dumbfounded at all the girly things, and decided to go sit on a bench outside. Nicole decided to buy the dress, after all, they were going to a club tonight. She purchased a few more accessories, but nothing compared to the collection of bags Tabitha had to boast. Amazing what that girl can buy in 15 minutes.

The boys were dragged to a salon, where Snape was forced to get his hair cut. He actually looked like a hansome british man with his hair cut shorter, and his teeth brushed. Nicole didnt know what he put on them every day, but she new it was done on purpose, he had perfect teeth. Nicole's hair went black, Tabitha decided on hot pink streaks, and Draco just got a cut. Turns out he liked the albino look. Tabitha still admired him, even though he barley changed a bit.

After a few final purchases, everyone headed back to Nicole's house to chill before supper. Watching TV had never held any special meaning to Nicole, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it, and at least she could think. She found her gaze wandering over to Snape, and she caught him looking at her a few times. Had she dreamt last night that he told her he loved her? His cheery mood around her, and his patience with the shopping had been more than disconcerting. Wondering about feelings stressed her out. She reached into the endtable drawer beside her and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarrettes. The maid always bought a new pack for her everytime she was home. Lighting it with her wand, she inhaled deeply. She wasn't a habitual smoker, but she did smoke occasionally. Snape glanced at her. "Want one?"

"No thanks, they'll make my teeth yellow"

Tabitha spit her paralyzer halfway across the room. Nicole smiled, but managed to control her laughter until Snape himself cracked a smile. The TV was shut off, and they all got ready to go out for supper. Nicole made a quick call, and the butler appeared abruptly. "Escort Tabitha and Draco to the Rosewater Supper Club restaurant please." Nicole told the butler.

"Very well, and as for you?"

"I'll be taking my own car," she told the butler. Tabitha looked at her confused. "You and Draco are going to a great restaurant. Don't worry about me. Severus and I are going somewhere else." She handed Tab a wad of cash and a cell phone. "My numbers pre programmed into it, so call me when you're finished, we'll go to a club later. The butler, Harold, will drive you anywhere after that you desire. If you need a hotel room, just ask him for my usual one, and have fun!" Tab looked at her with appreciation. "You deserve it!" and with a hug, and a nodd from Draco, they were gone.

"Seems Draco forgave me for ditching him." she said to Severus calmly, although her heart was pouding. Severus just looked at her softly. "Well, hang on, I'll be back down in a minute, I have to get changed."

"As do I" Snape smiled.

Nicole came down the marble stair case wearing the red dress with rinestone accents that Tabitha had picked out for her. A gorgeous proffessor Snape was waiting for her. 'Amazing what a hair cut can do' she thought to herself. he took her hand, and they walked out to her already started car waiting in the driveway.

* * *


End file.
